


O coração de um cisne

by Lara_Boger



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Nina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_Boger/pseuds/Lara_Boger
Summary: Na luta incansável pela perfeição, Nina encontra a tão sonhada liberdade.





	O coração de um cisne

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Black Swan e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa história não tem fins lucrativos. É pura diversão.
> 
> Notas: Ok, eu assisti o filme e não resisti a tentar escrever alguma coisa. Se deu certo já é uma outra questão. E sim, eu escutei Swanheart do Nightwish e achei que combinava.
> 
> Postado originalmente em 24/02/2011 no Fanfiction.net

 

 

 

**O coração de um Cisne**

**Capítulo Único**

Ah, o desabrochar...

Quem diria que Nina também teria sua vez.

Mais que o desabrochar poético da transição corpórea de menina à mulher. Era muito maior do que isso.

Mais forte, mais simbólico. Mais precioso. O grande passo para o qual se preparara a vida inteira mesmo sem saber. Significava o fim de sua redoma, daquela prisão em que sua vida se convertera.

_A morte do cisne..._

A morte do cisne branco e perfeito que por tanto tempo a dominara. O fim das ordens, sacrifícios e loucuras impostas sem que seu tom de voz se erguesse em defesa própria. Por medo, por desconhecimento ou incapacidade deixara aquilo lhe dominar, mas agora era o fim definitivo.

Não soube quando dera vazão aos pensamentos desafiadores, ou quando aquelas asas negras cresceram. Soube apenas que finalmente seu subconsciente frágil lhe permitira reagir contra toda a fragilidade e a deixou perceber o óbvio:

Odette não era a perfeição que tanto buscava.

Odette era o suor e o tempo desperdiçado em técnicas burocráticas e infinitas. Era a busca insana por um atributo que nunca encontraria sem possuir aquilo que sempre julgara inconcebível.

Liberdade.

Isto era para Odille. O cisne negro. Sensual, bela. Audaciosa a um ponto no qual jamais pensara ser possível para si.

Quem diria que a frágil Nina poderia chegar a tal ponto? Ninguém.

Mas ela chegara.

Sem pensar, sem querer. E isso fez com que uma ilusão de sua mente há muito tempo aprisionada que lhe desse sua maior vitória sem pensar no quanto poderia doer.

Aliás, dor fora um pequeno preço a pagar porque o sangue derramado lhe obrigara a ter consciência de seu próprio corpo.

Finalmente fora capaz de  _sentir_.

Era a isso que perfeição se resumia.

Mais que técnica e horas intermináveis de rigidez em uma vida espartana ou a precisão ao qual sempre se obrigara.

Perfeição era também deixar que os sentidos lhe dissessem tudo que precisava saber.

Era a naturalidade em cada um dos movimentos desenhados em seu corpo.

Era aquela chama presente em seus olhos indicando a existência de uma alma que vibrava pela arte.

Isso tudo tinha um preço, e Nina Sayers jamais se importaria em pagá-lo porque no fim Odette teria seu final feliz. Ela teria a liberdade mesmo que a morte fosse o único caminho.

O sangue que maculava as vestes brancas não seria um motivo de tristeza, mas sim da merecida felicidade por ver seus sonhos realizados.

E todos eles envolviam um lindo cisne negro abraçando o mundo em um simples e perfeito mover de asas.

**Fim**

**Author's Note:**

> Postado originalmente em 24/02/2011 no Fanfiction.net


End file.
